


My Gift To You

by MissMouse1421



Series: Finding a Balance [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Backstory, Birthday Party, Birthday Sex, Bottoming from the Top, Did I Mention Fluff, Finding a Balance Sequel, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Gift Giving, Hand Jobs, Humor, Kiba And Gaara Still Don't Get Along, Kissing, M/M, Partying, Sasuke Riding Naruto, Sasuke and Kiba Are Partners In Crime, Seme Uzumaki Naruto, Uke Uchiha Sasuke, lots of banter, suprise party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 04:11:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6223375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMouse1421/pseuds/MissMouse1421
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke couldn't understand why he hadn't thought of this sooner. Why it had to take a suggestive text from his boyfriend to get his gears turning. Kiba could have his party. Because there was something that only Sasuke could give to Naruto, and oddly enough, in the end, it could be benefiting to the both of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Gift To You

**Author's Note:**

> We all know what that red E means! You wanted smut, well here it is! I'm sorry for the delay. I went away with my family for a trip and I ended up bringing the flue back with me. I've been bed-ridden recovering for a week so I didn't really feel like writing :/ But I'm feeling better now and I'm ready to post again. I hope you enjoy this smut lol. It's been a while since I've written it for these two... *blushes*
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything related to it. Alls I gots is my own plotsss.

Today was a special day. March 13th. Naruto’s birthday.

Sasuke had been expecting Naruto to be even more gung-ho than usual, and take full advantage of a day that was supposed to be all about him, but to the Uchiha’s surprise, Naruto had hardly mentioned it. Hadn’t even referenced the fact that an important date was approaching. Sasuke wondered if Naruto had caught a case of the birthday blues, but he didn’t seem sad or depressed about aging. He just treated it like any other day. And it bugged Sasuke more than he cared to admit. This was their first time celebrating a birthday together as a couple and Naruto apparently didn’t want any part of it. Sasuke recalled a conversation they had during the week regarding Naruto’s birthday gift.

_“Lets not be one of those couples who drive themselves nutty trying to think of a present to give their partner. It’s too much pressure. Don’t get me anything. Just be the first thing I see when I wake up. That’s all I want.”_

That’s what he said. It had been more of a one sided conversation than anything, but in a way, Sasuke agreed with him. There was a lot of pressure that came along with buying a gift for your lover. Maybe not giving gifts would work for them, but somehow it just didn’t feel right to show up empty handed. After a few minutes of back and forth and trying to get Naruto to change his mind, Sasuke reluctantly reminded himself that it was Naruto’s day and it shouldn’t matter if it made him feel awkward or uncomfortable. It wasn’t about him. It was about Naruto.

So, come Saturday morning, as Naruto requested, Sasuke was the first thing he saw when he woke up. Along with a tray full of home made pancakes, bacon, fresh fruit, and a cup of orange juice. No pulp. Naruto was more than willing to accept the offering and kissed Sasuke gratefully on the lips when the Uchiha brought in a bottle of syrup for the pancakes. It wasn’t much, but Naruto’s giddy smile made Sasuke feel a little less guilty for not getting him anything.

Well, not anything he could hold in his hands.  

A few weeks ago, Sasuke had gotten a cryptic text from Kiba.

**Meet me at my dorm. Come alone or the spirits of yesterday will haunt you for all eternity.**

Sasuke wasn’t sure how the brunette had gotten his number, and he quickly decided to save himself the headache and not bother to ask. God forbid the ‘spirits of yesterday’ come after him, so Sasuke found Kiba’s dorm room and demanded to know why he was the unlucky target of the brunette’s buffoonery. Apparently, Kiba had been thinking about Naruto’s birthday as well and decided he wanted to throw his best friend a surprise party.

He made a good argument, claiming nothing would make Naruto happier than being around all his friends. It wasn’t until Kiba suggested they have the party at the apartment did Sasuke become hesitant to agree. Sasuke knew it was the most logical location for their soiree to take place; he just wasn’t thrilled about having his home invaded by a bunch of frat boys. Eventually, Kiba’s unrelenting begging and constant claims that Naruto would love such a surprise beat out any anxiety Sasuke was having, and he half-heartedly agreed to the idea.

For the past week, Sasuke had been scheming with Kiba behind Naruto’s back with the intention of throwing the blonde a surprise birthday bash later that evening. Getting Naruto out of the house for the most of the morning and afternoon so they could set up was the easiest part of the plan. Naruto had already been planning to drive up to spend a couple of hours with his parents so they could wish him a happy birthday and give him his presents. Sasuke felt a twinge of guilt when Naruto asked him to come and he deliberately turned him down, but Sasuke quickly assured him that they would be spending the whole evening together, and after a chaste kiss, Naruto was on his way.

Sasuke sent out a quick text to Kiba after he watched Naruto’s car disappear out of the parking lot.

 **He’s gone. Get over here** **dog-breath**.

Kiba had been treating their secret rendezvous like some kind of spy mission, and had started texting Sasuke in code. In what Kiba thought was code.

**Are you confirming the eagle has left the nest? Over.**

Sasuke had already begun pulling out streamers and balloons when he received the ridiculous text from his so called partner in crime.

**This isn’t a walkie talkie dumbass. Hurry up. We don’t have all day.**

Kiba’s response came in a few seconds later.

 **Copy that** **Mr Clean. I’m on my way. Over and out.**

Kiba showed up a little over 10 minutes later with Gaara and Hinata in tow. The two had agreed to help Sasuke and Kiba with the decorations, something that Kiba deemed mandatory for a birthday party. Sasuke thought it was all a little childish, but to each their own. He helped Kiba hang up a banner that read _Happy 23 rd Birthday _in the living room before taking a step back and admiring their handy work. “Ah, Naruto. Our little boy is growing up,” Kiba said with a fake dreamy sigh. Gaara smirked and Hinata giggled when Sasuke rolled his eyes dramatically and went back to blowing up balloons. “Seems only yesterday the two of us were chasing skirts and raising hell around the school yard.” Sasuke glanced back over in the brunette’s direction, curiosity breaking through his stoic expression.

The Uchiha hadn’t heard much about Naruto’s past, and although he was interested, Sasuke didn’t want to feel like he was prying into Naruto’s business. On the other hand, Sasuke didn’t think it was too invasive to ask about his past friendships. Especially now since Naruto’s friends had become his own.

“You met in school?” Sasuke asked Kiba, trying to keep his voice as casual as he could while tying off another balloon. Kiba turned around and smirked widely, obviously enjoying the attention. “No. We actually met on Craigslist. _Blond haired beauty looking for a wild brunette for a night on the town. Beers included_.” Sasuke glowered at Kiba’s teasing grin causing Hinata to laugh again in the kitchen where she was making the punch. "Alright, simmer down Uchiha. You want the epic tale of how the Naruto-Kiba combo came to be?” Sasuke hated the superior smirk Kiba wore, but he really was interested. Reluctantly, Sasuke nodded his head.

"Alright kiddies. Gather around for story time." Kiba hopped over the back of the couch and landed butt first on the cushions, gesturing with his hands for everyone to come closer. Sasuke figured they could spare a little time for a break and sat down in his chair, staring at Kiba expectantly. Hinata continued to stir the punch, but her full attention was on her sorta-kinda-not really boyfriend as he cleared his throat like he was about to tell a grand tale of knights in shiny armour and ferocious dragon attacks. Gaara was already sitting on the floor weaving brightly coloured streamers together in a braid pattern. He didn't seem very interested, leading Sasuke to believe the red-head had probably heard the story many times before.

"Well, for starters I should probably tell you about Tenten," Kiba said with a boastful grin. "Who's Tenten?" Hinata asked, seeming genuinely curious about Kiba's story. The brunette stared off into the distance with a love-struck, puppy dog look in his eyes. "Tenten was the love of my life." When Kiba noticed Hinata staring at him patiently he fumbled over his words and quickly corrected himself. "I-I mean, the love of my life back then. In middle school..."

 _Middle school, huh?_ Sasuke thought to himself. _They've been friends for a really long time... I should have guessed._ "Anyway," Kiba cleared his throat, "at 13 years old, I thought she was a freakin' goddess. Prettiest girl in the whole school. I knew I had to have her. So, of course, I put the moves on her like any respectable man would."

"And she turned you down flat," Gaara cut in with far too much amusement in his voice. Kiba sent him a lazy glare before clarifying, "She didn't turn me down! She didn't even know I existed. How could she turn me down if I was invisible? Hah! I win."

"Not really."

"What does this have to do with Naruto?" Sasuke quickly diverted the conversation before Kiba and Gaara started digging into each other. Kiba looked over at Sasuke and said "It’s all relevant, princess. You see, after weeks and weeks of putting on the charm, Tenten still wouldn't acknowledge me. Finally, after observing her for awhile—”

"Stalking,”

"Cram it Gaara! This is my story! After observing her, I realized she had her sights set on someone else."

"Naruto." Sasuke easily deduced. Kiba made fake guns with his hands and pretended to shoot. "Bingo. My dream girl had fallen for the ever popular Naruto Uzumaki. We'd been going to school together for a couple of years, but I never actually had a conversation with the guy. Naturally, after seeing Tenten make heart eyes at him, I decided someone needed to put him in his place." _Naturally_ Sasuke thought with a smirk. "One day during recess I cornered him on the field with the full intention of kicking his ass. But after I told him about Tenten, he just stared at me like I had lost my marbles. Turns out Naruto had stolen my girl without evening knowing it. He didn't know Tenten existed anymore than she knew I did. Pretty ironic when you think about it." Hinata abandoned the punch bowl in favour of sitting next to Kiba on the couch, shifting her body so she could face the brunette head on. "Was he mad?" she asked innocently, pale eyes full of curiosity. Kiba pursed his lips and shook his head, "Nah. We had a good laugh about it and somehow ended up talking until classes started. And that's all she wrote. As they say, the rest is history."

"That's it? You bonded over a misunderstanding?" Sasuke questioned, obviously not impressed with what had been built up to be an incredible tale of friendship. Kiba looked over at Sasuke with a condescending smirk. "Yeah, and you two love birds had the meeting of the century. ' _Can I help you_?'” Sasuke's eyes narrowed into a tight glare as Kiba mocked him in a voice that apparently he thought resembled Sasuke's. Hinata smiled between the two of them before standing up and dusting off nonexistent fibres from her pants. "I think it's kinda sweet... I mean, that it took so little to get you two together. Sorta makes me think you were destined to be best friends." Kiba watched her shuffle back into the kitchen with an embarrassed chuckle escaping his lips. "I-I don't know about that... Just the luck of the draw I guess..."

Sasuke liked to give Kiba a hard time and visa versa, but there was no denying that Kiba loved Naruto just as much as he did. In a different way, obviously, but still— it all meant the same thing, and Sasuke couldn't help but respect him for that. After all, if he was smart enough to care so deeply about Naruto, how bad could he be? "Awe, he's blushing." Gaara got a face full of pillow after making his comment, and soon after Sasuke decided to change the subject. He didn't think they would get much work done if his living room turned into a battle zone. "What time is Ino bringing the cake?" Sasuke instinctually turned to Gaara for the information. The red-head finished weaving the streamers together as he replied, "About 3. We can shove it in the freezer until Naruto gets back."

"Did she say what's on it?" Gaara only shrugged in response. Ino had been pushy when it came to buying the cake. For whatever reason she really wanted the job, and since everyone else had their own work to do, letting her do it seemed like the only option. Sasuke had been a little apprehensive at first, worrying that Ino would purposely buy something frilly and flamboyant as a joke, but Sasuke quickly realized that he needed to stop being so bad-tempered about everything and just go with the flow. After all, this was the first birthday of Naruto's that Sasuke was a part of. He had missed out on 22 of them, so of course Naruto's friends would know what the blonde would want more than he would. Maybe joke-cakes were a thing. Even though a big part of Sasuke's personality was to be precise and assertive, he tried his best to blend in and just be thankful he was a part of the ride. That is until Kiba merrily informed him that there was a giant dick on Naruto's birthday cake.

Needless to say, Sasuke was gritting his teeth for the rest of the afternoon.

As the hours went by and more and more people starting showing up, people who Sasuke hadn’t even seen, let alone met, Sasuke decided he needed to take a moment for himself and quietly slipped away into his bedroom. The one and only task Sasuke would leave Kiba in charge of; handling the crowd. The Uchiha took a minute to run his fingers through his hair and rub his now sweaty palms on the front of his jeans, thanks to all the hand shaking and fist bumping he had been subjected to for the last hour and a half. Most of these people hadn't even introduced themselves to Sasuke. A handshake and/or fist bump with a clipped “Sup” was as far as the greeting ever went. The few who actually bothered to give a name and ask Sasuke for his appeared to be going through the motions, not particularly caring who Sasuke was, but not wanting to be rude and just ignore him either. All in all, it wasn't the best first impression. And to make matters worse, Sasuke had a sneaking suspicion that their attitudes towards him would be very different if Naruto were here, standing by his side. He tried not to take it personally, though; they were just a bunch of fickle college students, barely qualifying as adults. But still. You’d think they would have enough decency to treat their host with a little… well, decency.

 _For Naruto_ Sasuke mentally reminded and encouraged himself to keep his cool, _I’m doing this for Naruto._ With the image of blonde hair and blue eyes plastered firmly in his mind, Sasuke reached into his back pocket and pulled out his cell phone, figuring he should check in with Naruto through a text. And, if a few exchanged words between them just happened to calm Sasuke's nerves, well, that was just a happy coincidence.

**How's it going birthday boy?**

Sasuke sent out the quick text before crossing his room over to his dresser. He figured Naruto would be a little preoccupied with all of his parents affections, and he had been looking for an opportunity to change his clothes into something a little less worn. In fact, Sasuke wouldn't have minded a nice hot shower to make him feel fresh and relaxed. But even if the guest of honour hadn't arrived yet, there was still a party going on in his living room, and just because the guests were inconsiderate hillbillies didn’t mean Sasuke was going to follow in their footsteps. A pair of clean clothes would have to do. Black pants and a dark blue buttoned-down shirt. Classy, sophisticated, and not at all trying to catch the eye of a certain blond. Sasuke was just finishing rolling his sleeves up to a comfortable position when his phone chimed in his pocket. He quickly pulled it out and eagerly read the text from Naruto.

**Hey. I was just thinking about you. Things are going great. Dad burnt the burgers and made the smoke detector go off. Mom got all emotional about my age and told me to get back inside her womb. Konohamaru punched me 23 times in the shoulder for birthday bumps. You know, typical birthday with the Uzumaki family.**

Sasuke let out a small laugh full of disbelief and a genuine fondness for the family he was, quite happily, getting to know. He quickly typed back a response.

**Wow. Wish I hadn't missed that.**

**Yeah. Me too. How's everything on your end?**

Sasuke stood up a little taller and rolled his shoulders a few times before carefully conducting his next response.

**Everything's fine. :)**

Seriously…? That’s the best he could come up with? And since when did Sasuke text with emoticons? Clearly, keeping up this charade had taken its toll on him. Either that or he was just a shitty liar. Regardless of his vague message, Naruto texted back, the same as always.

**Good! I should be on the road in about half an hour. Then you're all mine. And I mean ALL mine. ;)**

Now you see what he started? Pretty soon Naruto will start to think it would be expectable to send him the poop emoji. And that— that’s a line Sasuke didn't want to cross. Still, the meaning behind it had the Uchiha’s cheeks flushing and his mind racing with less than Christian thoughts. He typed out an awkwardly worded flirty response before quickly back spacing and going with something a little more subtle.

**Can't wait.**

But he could wait. Because Naruto gave him an idea and now he had plans. And those plans were going to involve time, and plenty of it, for Sasuke to get ready. Naruto said he didn't want any presents, assuming he meant physical objects; he’d have no problem with the surprise party. But it was Kiba's idea. Sure, Sasuke helped and it was his apartment, but at its core, this was Kiba's gift to Naruto. What had Sasuke done? Made pancakes and poured him orange juice? It wasn't enough. Sasuke couldn't understand why he hadn't thought of this sooner. Why it had to take a suggestive text from his boyfriend to get his gears turning. Kiba could have his party. Because there was something that only Sasuke could give to Naruto, and oddly enough, in the end, it could be benefiting to the both of them. Whether or not Sasuke would actually have the nerve to go through with it was another story entirely. But he'd cross that bridge.

* * *

When Naruto pulled into the parking lot of his building, he didn't expect to see a familiar red Sedan parked a few spaces over, the driver’s seat empty, doors unlocked. He was even more surprised when Sakura stood up from the steps she had been sitting on leading to Naruto’s apartment, and waved at him in greeting. Instead of debating whether or not to get out of the car, Naruto grabbed his few presents from the passenger seat and popped open the door before sliding out into the nippy late-afternoon air.

See that? Progress.

He walked the short distance across the parking lot before coming to a stop in front of the pinkette. “Hey,” he said, showing her a smile. Sakura’s expression mirrored his own, “Hey Naruto. I’m sorry for showing up like this. I, um, came by a little while ago and noticed your car was gone. I hope you don't mind me waiting here.” Naruto shrugged. “I don't mind. You could have gone up, though.” Sakura almost looked startled by Naruto's invitation. “O-oh. No, that's okay. It won't take long. I just wanted to give you this.” Sakura reached into her long, red trench coat and pulled out a square, velvet box from her pocket. She gingerly held it out and offered it to the blonde with a shy smile. “Happy Birthday,” she told him as Naruto took the box into his hand and eyed it wearily. The top of the lid snapped as it opened to reveal a silver watch resting on a blue velvet bed. Inside of the lid, sewn in gold cursive was a simple _Happy Birthday_ and a tiny gold heart underneath the writing. Naruto stared down at the watch with mixed emotions. A part of him was touched that Sakura had remembered his birthday and actually went through the trouble of buying him something, especially after all they crap they went through this year. But the other part of him felt guilty that she had spent money on what was probably a 60 dollar watch, just for him. “Sakura, you didn't have to do this.”

Sakura smiled as Naruto looked back up at her, a look of uncertainty plain on his face. “I know… But I wanted to. I get that things are still weird between us, but friends celebrate their birthdays, right? I just figured this was a good step in the right direction, you know?” Naruto let himself relax a little and Sakura immediately lit up when she noticed his shoulders become a little less tense and his posture a bit more slack. “Besides, it's your birthday! How could I not get you something? This day should be celebrated! I couldn't imagine what life would have been like without you. I’ll always celebrate your birthday, Naruto. Even if this doesn't work out… I’ll celebrate it.” This time Naruto couldn't help but full on smile at the young woman. He had to give her props. She really knew how to tug at the heart strings.

“Thank you,” Naruto said sincerely, eyes earnest and full of warmth. “You're welcome.” Sakura gently patted his arm, showed him another smile, and quietly slipped past him heading back to her car. “Hang on a sec.” Sakura turned back around, her eyes questioning Naruto's call. “Aren't you coming to my surprise party?” The kind smile on Naruto’s face was quickly replaced by a cheeky grin as Sakura’s eyes widened in disbelief. “You know?!” Sakura squeaked. Naruto smirked and shoved his free hand into his jacket pocket. “Course I do. The only person who talked to me today was Sasuke, and even he was being shady as hell.” Sakura shook her head, a breathy laugh escaping her lips. “No one can pull the wool over your eyes, huh?”

“Damn straight. So? You coming?” The pinkette shifted on her feet, awkwardly fiddling with the ties on her jacket. “I wasn't invited…” she mumbled to her feet. Naruto wasn't surprised. He figured Kiba must have had something to do with that. “Well, I’m inviting you. Come on, I don't want to be late to my own party.” Naruto left no room for debate and without waiting for a response he turned around and started walking up the stairs to his apartment, the faint sound of footsteps following behind him bringing a victorious spark into his eyes.

Naruto reached for the door knob, knowing it would be open, and pushed the door open feeling the excitement and anticipation building in his gut. Inside, a sea of Naruto's friends greeted him with a rowdy “SURPRISE!” followed by poppers going off and those annoying birthday kazoos blasting in his ear. There, off to the side of the door leaning against the wall, stood Sasuke looking damn _fine_ giving him a gorgeous smile and mouthing a silent “Surprise” of his own. Naruto grinned so wide his cheeks hurt. Maybe he had started off the day with a bit of indifference towards his birthday, but now, seeing a room full of friendly faces and Sasuke just so damn happy to see him, it completely changed his attitude. Naruto sauntered into the living room feeling like a million bucks.

And the feeling stuck for the rest of the night.

They laughed, they ate, they drank (endlessly) and by the time Ino brought out the cake, Sasuke had forgotten what was supposedly on it. When the brightly coloured cake revealed to only have a crude drawing done in icing of Naruto’s face and ‘Happy Birthday’ printed in orange lettering, Sasuke stared over at Kiba with a questioning eyebrow raised. The brunette smirked widely before leaning in to whisper in his ear. “I told you there was a dick on it.” Sasuke blamed the few drinks he had for the snort that erupted from his nose.

The party started a little earlier than anyone had expected, and by the time people started clearing out it was only 9pm. Still, that left them with at least 5 hours of partying. Sasuke didn’t know how Naruto had managed to keep up with everyone. They passed him around the room like a football, each wanting an opportunity to congratulate him and give him their presents. Sasuke mingled as best he could, figuring it would be a little pathetic if he stuck to Naruto like glue the whole night. Alcohol helped. He had a few decent conversations with Shikamaru, Gaara, and a couple other people who weren't falling over, cracked a joke or two, and even joined Hinata on the makeshift dance floor they had created by pushing the coffee table up against the wall in the living room. Sasuke didn’t really dance; he just swayed to the music and spun Hinata around a few times for fun. When all was said and done, the guests started herding out the front door, finally leaving Naruto and Sasuke alone in the apartment. In the back of his mind Sasuke registered, bitterly, that they were going to have to clean up the mess everyone had left behind. But when Naruto glided over and wrapped his arms firmly around Sasuke’s body, burying his face into the crook of his neck, nuzzling him, Sasuke decided the clean up would just have to wait. He had more important things on his mind.

“Thank you...” Naruto mumbled, his warm breath ghosting over Sasuke’s neck causing goose bumps to appear on the sensitive skin. “Thank you for this. For being a part of my life. Love it. Love you...” Sasuke let out a quiet laugh before carding his fingers through blond hair, smiling when Naruto let out a content sigh against him. “I’m glad you liked it. Lying to you was harder than I thought it would be.” Sasuke couldn’t see it, but Naruto’s lips curled into a fond smile against his shoulder. He wasn’t going to tell Sasuke he had figured it out on his own. It was the thought and effort he put into it that mattered. “You did good,” Naruto said instead, knowing it would mean something to the both of them. 

Sasuke hesitated before uttering his next words. “It’s not over yet... I have something I want to give you.” Naruto hummed thoughtfully as Sasuke dislodged himself from Naruto’s hold and pulled back to look at him properly. “Thought I said no presents.” Naruto slurred a bit, obviously more intoxicated than Sasuke was. The Uchiha just smiled and grabbed Naruto’s hand before wordlessly leading him down the hall and into Naruto’s bedroom, room chosen carefully. Naruto playfully spun them around in a circle before Sasuke took control and guided Naruto in front of him, gently walking him backwards until the back of his legs hit the bed frame. Naruto willingly sat down on the bed when Sasuke grabbed his shoulders and pushed him down.

Sasuke could clearly see Naruto trying to figure out what was happening, the alcohol intake seriously impairing his ability to problem solve. But Sasuke used Naruto’s ignorance to his benefit as he reached down and deliberately started unbuttoning his shirt, never breaking eye contact. Realization dawned on Naruto’s face as he watched the garment flutter soundlessly onto the floor. Sasuke wrapped his arms around the blonde’s neck, still standing, now shirtless in front of him. “Sasuke...” Naruto breathed as he wrapped his own arms around the Uchiha’s waist, tucking his hands into Sasuke’s back pockets, pulling him closer. Sasuke could feel his nerves skyrocketing, but it was too late to back down now. Naruto leaned in and brushed his lips against Sasuke’s abdomen, trailing butterfly kisses across his skin before lazily dragging his tongue over the same path. A pleasant tingle crawled down the Uchiha’s spin, and for a moment he lost himself to the warm, wet feeling of Naruto’s tongue teasing his skin, but he quickly caught himself and reminded himself that this wasn’t about his pleasure.

Sasuke once again pushed Naruto back by the shoulders until he was looking up at him again. “Lay down.” Sasuke told him with a slight nod of his head in the direction he wanted him to go. Naruto did as instructed and scooted into the centre of the bed on his back. Sasuke crawled after him and carefully straddled his waist, knees on each side of his hips, ass sitting just above Naruto’s crotch. In this position Sasuke felt a little self-conscious, but the hard heat pushing into him from behind was enough encouragement to lean down and seal their lips together in a kiss.

Sasuke licked his way into Naruto's mouth, sliding their tongues together in a sensual dance, both soothing and arousing at the same time. Naruto was completely pliant beneath him, hands gripping loosely at Sasuke's hips, a quiet hum of approval vibrating in his throat, and just an overall aura of relaxation. Like he was completely content with letting Sasuke take care of him. Sasuke appreciated Naruto's unyielding trust greatly, and showed his gratitude by rolling his hips back against Naruto's bulge. He set into a gentle rock as the kiss became more hands and less about technique. With a tremendous amount of self-discipline, Sasuke forced his lips away from Naruto's and started trailing light kisses across his jaw, then down to his neck and back up to nibble on his earlobe. Naruto let out a quiet moan of approval, encouraging Sasuke to try something a little bolder. “You should take your shirt off. It’ll make you more comfortable.”

Naruto's glassy eyes searched Sasuke's face for a moment before nodding and shuffling up against the head board into a sitting position. Sasuke waited until Naruto's shirt was out of the way before continuing his path of kissing down his neck, across his chest, and all the way down to his hip bones. Naruto let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding when Sasuke’s fingers started fiddling with the belt buckle on his jeans. Naruto had been expecting mind blowing birthday sex, but he hadn't expected _this_. Sasuke liked to pretend he was fearless, especially in bed, but Naruto was always the one in control. Sasuke would usually submit, quite willingly to Naruto's dominance. It was a nice change of pace having the tables turned, not overwhelming or overpowering. It didn't feel like Sasuke was trying to ‘win’ or ‘beat’ him. He was cherishing him— making him feel loved. Naruto couldn’t remember the last time he felt so close to someone; so utterly _connected_ to another human being. 

When Sasuke finally managed to unbuckle his belt and pull down his pants, Naruto's head filled with the possibility of what could come next. His hunch was confirmed when Sasuke pulled down the final piece of clothing, freeing his erection from its cotton prison. Sasuke stared at Naruto's manhood and almost in a trance reached out his hand and gingerly gripped the base of his cock. Naruto readjusted himself on the bed as Sasuke began a gentle tug and pull, his hot breath unknowingly teasing the sensitive skin of Naruto’s dick. Sasuke could feel the queasy nervous feeling in his stomach return with a vengeance as Naruto stared down at him, blue eyes wide with lust and curiosity, watching his every move like a hawk.

Sasuke didn’t allow himself anymore time to panic and just went for it. He leaned forward and took the head of Naruto’s cock into his mouth, pulling a low grown out of the man beneath him. The bitter taste of pre come, the hot weight on his tongue, the smell of just pure _Naruto_ , it was all surprisingly arousing, and Sasuke felt his own cock twitch with eager anticipation. He started off slow, getting used to the foreign object in his mouth; giving a blowjob wasn't something he was particularly familiar with. Naruto had done his fair share of mouth-to-dick action on him, but Sasuke held back, ever the more reserved of the two, too proud to get down on his knees. Naruto never pushed the matter, and Sasuke wasn't indefinitely opposed to the idea, he just didn't want to disappoint Naruto and suffer the humiliation at having failed what appeared to be a pretty basic sex act. But today was Naruto's birthday, and Sasuke wanted to give him everything he could. He wanted his actions to recuperate the love and happiness Naruto had brought into his life. He wanted to thank him.

And this— this was a decent start. 

Sasuke paid a great deal of attention to Naruto's reactions, running his tongue along the throbbing vein on the underside of his cock when Naruto groaned, taking him further into his mouth and bobbing his head when Naruto let out a throaty moan. Sasuke felt tears prick at the corner of his eyes when Naruto's member brushed against his gag reflex. He pulled back not wanting to push his luck and started sucking on the head, flicking his tongue across the slit, eliciting another infectious moan from his boyfriend. Naruto's hands twitched with the need to grab something, but he obediently kept his hands to himself, clenching and unclenching his fists in the bed sheets. Sasuke noticed this and decided to reward Naruto's restraint by taking him down deeper in his throat, once again invading his comfort zone. Sasuke inevitably choked and felt an angry blush cover his cheeks as he pulled away, trying to regain his composure. Naruto watched his boyfriend struggle with lidded eyes before reaching out to him and gently coaxing, "Come here." Mortified, Sasuke moved back up Naruto's torso into the blonde's open arms, nuzzling into the embrace and hiding his embarrassment by burying his face into Naruto's chest.

"You never cease to amaze me," Naruto said airily, catching Sasuke off guard. "You're always thinking of others, aren't you? Always so selfless." Sasuke curled into him further, lightly rubbing his inflamed cheeks against Naruto's collar bone. "I wanted to give you something special... Something you'd remember. It... may be crude, but I wanted to do this for you. Give you more..." Sasuke's confession made Naruto feel really guilty, although he was sure that hadn't been the Uchiha's intention. It made Naruto feel like he hadn't done enough to show Sasuke just how much he was loved. If Sasuke felt like he had to do more, that he wasn't enough just _being_ , wasn't that a fault of Naruto's? He never wanted Sasuke to feel insignificant in his company. He wouldn't allow it. "All I want is you Sasuke. Just you. That's the best gift you could ever give me." Sasuke didn’t know what to do with that information, but it was almost alarming how inexplicably happy it made him and how fast his heart started beating in his chest.

_He's certainly honest when he's drunk, I'll give him that._

Sasuke discovered a new found courage within him at hearing Naruto’s confession and pulled back to look the blonde in the eye. "I want to try again," he said, determination clear in his face. Sasuke started to move again but Naruto stopped him with a hand to his forearm. "Hold on. Take your pants off first." Sasuke didn't understand what his removal of clothing had to do with giving a blowjob, but he complied and quickly shimmied out of the rest of his clothes. Naruto watched with a doting smile before pulling Sasuke back onto the bed. "Try turning around. It'll be easier," Naruto told him. Sasuke hesitated to do so, anxiety creeping back in to seed doubt into his mind. Naruto's face broke into a teasing grin as he pleaded, "For me? For the birthday boy?" Sasuke knew he was being manipulated, but for some reason he couldn't bring himself to care. Carefully calculating where every part of his body went, Sasuke turned around in a 69 position, face buried in Naruto’s crotch, legs spread apart— baring everything to Naruto's hungry gaze.

Sasuke felt so exposed and vulnerable in this position. It was terrifying, yet somehow thrilling at the same time. Sasuke fought back his insecurities and focused on the task at hand, closing his mouth around Naruto's dick once again, starting a slow bob up and down. It took him a few seconds to readjust to the new angle, but once he found his rhythm Sasuke tried taking Naruto’s cock deeper into his throat again. Inch by inch, Naruto slid deeper into his mouth. With the slight curve of Naruto’s dick no longer working against him, Sasuke could cheat his gag reflex and keep pushing until he felt pressure at the back of his throat. Naruto cursed lowly behind him, and then seconds later, Sasuke felt some kind of movement happening from Naruto's upper body. He didn't really pay attention to what he was doing until he heard the distinct sound of a cap popping open. 

Now Sasuke understood why Naruto had chosen this position. 

Trying to ignore the way his dick throbbed with want, Sasuke hallowed out his cheeks and started to suck harder. Naruto wondered if the Uchiha was trying to distract him, and he had to admit— Sasuke was doing a pretty good damn job of it, but Naruto was on a mission of his own, and he coated his fingers in lube before tossing the bottle back onto the bed beside them. Sasuke shuddered when the first digit teased his tense hole and pushed into him, his tight ring of muscles clenching wonderfully around Naruto's finger. Naruto started a gentle thrust as Sasuke flattened his tongue and dragged it across the underside of Naruto's cock, letting out a muffled whine when a second finger joined the first, scissoring and stretching him open. Naruto felt his abdominal muscles clench with the need to release as Sasuke moaned around him, the sound sending pleasant vibrations to his very core. After adding a third finger, and he was sure Sasuke had been properly prepared, Naruto pulled out the digits with a wet, slick sound and gripped the back of Sasuke's thighs in urgency. “Can't wait anymore. Need you. Need to be inside you.” 

He didn't have to tell Sasuke twice. 

Without a second thought, Sasuke abandoned his mouth ministrations and turned around yet again to face his boyfriend. Naruto got up into a half sitting position before Sasuke stopped him with a hand to his chest. “Let me,” he said, although at this point he wasn't sure if it was to please Naruto or please his own selfish need. In the end it didn't really matter because Naruto happily laid back down and let Sasuke position himself over his aching member. The Uchiha lined himself up before slowly lowering his hips, feeling the intense pressure from bellow as Naruto's cock slid into him with ease. Naruto let out a sigh of relief when Sasuke's body stilled, fully sheathed inside him, hips flush against each other. Sasuke closed his eyes as his mouth fell open into a silent moan. He felt so completely _full_. Naruto was so deep inside him that Sasuke could swear he became disoriented for at least 30 seconds; until his mind could finally catch up with his dick.

Naruto asked if he was okay, and after a jerky nod, Sasuke pulled himself up before easily sliding back down Naruto's length. He put his hands onto Naruto's thighs to use for leverage as he lifted himself up and down, readjusting his hips ever so often searching for that sweet spot that drove him crazy. Naruto was panting beneath him, eyes glued to where their bodies connected again and again in a sinful slap of flesh on flesh. “Holy shit. You look so good babe. So fucking hot,” Naruto breathed in awe. Even though Naruto could see literally _everything_ which should have made Sasuke die from embarrassment, his entire focus was on bringing Naruto over the edge. Despite not wanting to take the attention off of Naruto, Sasuke felt the knot in his own stomach tighten as Naruto's nails dug into his thighs creating half moon imprints on his blushing skin. 

“Shit, Sasuke. I… I can’t…” Naruto suddenly sat up and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's body, pulling him impossibly closer as his hips thrusted up frantically chasing his orgasm. Sasuke wrapped his arms around the blonde’s neck and let out a surprised gasp as the new angle rammed Naruto's dick into his prostate. After a few more deep thrusts, Naruto let out a muffled groan into Sasuke's shoulder and came hard, every muscle clenching then shuddering as he spilled his seed into Sasuke's ass. Sasuke kissed his temple and held him through it until Naruto stopped shaking and went slack in his arms. Naruto turned his head and found Sasuke's lips, initiating a lazy kiss before pulling back and looking up at him with a guilty expression. “Sorry… You didn't get to finish.” Even as he said this, Naruto was already reaching out his hand, fisting Sasuke's dick in quick tugs, stopping the Uchiha’s dismissive protest mid-sentence.

“A-ah… N-Naruto…” Sasuke let his head lull back in pleasure presenting Naruto with access to kiss and nibble at his throat. When Sasuke came it was a peaceful sensation. Eyes shut tight and back arched in ecstasy, Sasuke let out a desperate whimper into the quiet room, clinging to Naruto with everything he had as his body shuddered with his release. Naruto looked lovingly up at Sasuke’s face as he worked him through his orgasm, wondering just how many times it was possible to fall in love with the same person over and over again. He pulled his hand away, now coated in a sticky white substance, when Sasuke became too sensitive and shied away from his touch. Naruto let out a breathy laugh as Sasuke effortlessly fell back into his embrace, arms and legs wrapped tightly around his neck and lower back. “That was amazing,” Naruto chuckled completely sated. Sasuke nodded in agreement before leaning in close to whisper in Naruto’s ear, a smile gracing his lips. “Happy Birthday, Naruto... And thank you.” Naruto’s eyebrows knitted together in soft confusion. “For what?” he whispered. Sasuke held on just a little bit tighter. “For finding me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Now clearly I went a little rogue with the length of this chappy. But if you guys like longer chapters let me know in a comment! And if you're interested in more sexy time... well, that would be worth mentioning too haha. Don't be shy! I'm here to please! :D Thanks for reading guys. See you in the next one.


End file.
